Aim for in Between the Eyes
by blutiger77
Summary: He should have aimed for her eyes and not her heart. It would have been quicker. A Sasuke one shot. Full of angst and bits of a lemon. SakuraXSasukeXOC. I do NOT own Naruto or the OC.


Contains bits of a lemon. You have been warned.

The two stumbled past the front door; their lips were locked in a heated battle for dominance. The apartment was dark, but the two didn't mind. They moved through the shadowed hallways and into the bed room, removing clothing as they went.

A moan escaped her swollen lips as he pushed her to the bed before getting on top of her. Clad only in red lingerie, her skin was a bright contrast against the dark red sheets. His obsidian eyes drank in the sun-kissed skin exposed to him. Heavy lidded green eyes bore into him as he looked at his newest bed mate over.

She had just begun working at his office as Shikamaru's new secretary. And, she had been teasing him from the start. Her strawberry blonde hair was always put up in messy buns, leaving her delicate neck exposed to his hungry eyes. Short pencil skirts showing healthy portions of her lean thighs tortured him every day. Blouses left unbuttoned too low showed her ample breasts that always caused a tightening of his pants.

She was a little taller than Keiname and slightly less curvy, but that mattered not. Neither did the fact that he was about to fuck this little vixen until she couldn't walk in the apartment he shared with Keiname. He ached, and this woman before him was so willing to help him out while Keiname was not.

She watched the man above her. He was so god damn sexy. From the moment she had seen him across the office space she knew she wanted him. And, she had done everything to attract him. Tight shirts and short skirts, the quickest way to a man's bed. Oh, she had wanted to be in this man's bed for a while. The knowledge that he was cheating for her just turned her on more.

Emeralds filled with dark lust watched eagerly as he removed his white button up shirt to show his toned stomach. Her dainty hands reached up to touch his chest, only to be restrained above her head by his own hands. A moan was choked out of her lips as he roughly grabbed one of her breast. His lips attached to her throat, sucking and nipping at the spot.

Keiname hated days like this. With several board meetings and tons of paper work the brunette just wanted to go home and relax. Maybe spend some time with her fiancé too. Brown eyes watched, bored, as another member of the regulation board offered up his proposal. She didn't want to be here right now, but a girl needed money now-a-days.

As the man droned on, her thoughts shifted to her fiancé. He had to be the sexist man alive. His raven black hair always fell perfectly around his face. She could get lost in his midnight black eyes. They were always so dark and mysterious. In fact, he was the epitome of the dark and mysterious dream guy every woman had. And, he was all hers.

And, he was so understanding too. He respected that she wanted to wait until after marriage. Which was something most people now didn't do. She was overjoyed when he had accepted her morals.

The strawberry haired woman writhed beneath him as he suckled on a breast. Her back was arched into him as her hands gripped his hair to pull him closer. She was just so responsive, and he loved it. Another moan sounded as he nipped her right nipple harshly and twisted her left.

He released the hardened bud only to dominate her lips again. He rocked his hips against her, letting her feel just how much he wanted her. His hot flesh burned against her moist center. She widened her legs and whimpered into his rough kiss, begging without words for what they both wanted.

He adjusted himself to her entrance as he left scorching kisses along her neck. With a strong thrust, he was in her.

Keiname was a little surprised to come home to the door unlocked. Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion. Maybe her fiancé had come home early? Shrugging it off, the petite woman walked into the dark apartment. Once in the entry way, she took off her heels and flipped on the lights.

Brown eyes almost immediately spotted the discarded clothing on the floor. Her fiancé's suit jacket and what looked like a woman's suit jacket lay close to one another near the couch. Her eyes trailed after the pathway other discarded clothing, such as a pencil skirt and heels, to her fiancé and her bedroom.

What was going on?

"Sasuke!" She heard being screamed from their bedroom. And her confusion doubled. Her fiancé wouldn't. Would he?

Hesitantly she began to trek over to their bedroom, hoping what she was hearing wasn't true. Moans and grunts of ecstasy grew louder as she approached the door. A trembling hand gripped the door knob.

She didn't know how long it took her to open the door, or what gave her the strength too. All she did know was that she was never going to get the sight out of her mind. It burned into her memory.

Sasuke was above another woman. She had strawberry blonde hair and she was on her hands and knees as Sasuke thrust into her from behind. Keiname watched silently still not believing that Sasuke, her understanding Sasuke, would do this to her.

Was this why he was okay with waiting until after they were married? Did he just fuck this girl whenever he felt the urge?

A strangled sob escaped her lips before she could block it with her hands. The noise finally alerted the two that they had company. Sasuke's eyes shot to the doorway with a glare. His friends knew not to interrupt him right now.

But, it wasn't one of his friends in the door way. The silhouette was too short and curvy to be one of his friends. The dark figure shook with faintly heard sobs. He blinked wondering if his conscience was playing tricks on him. This was not good.

Sakura lay underneath Sasuke, her chest pressed into the bed with her hips up, slightly frustrated. Someone had just interrupted one of the best fucks she had ever had. A whimper escaped her lips as she thought of him thrusting into her again. However, she was silenced by a harsh push from the still man behind her.

She turned her head to see who had walked in on them. Small and curvy. Maybe she wanted to join them. It had been a while since she had a three some. And a three some with Sasuke sounded like it would be amazing.

"You should have just told me Sasuke. It would have been easier." She heartbrokenly said, pulling off the beautiful diamond he had proposed to her with. Tossing it to the couple on the bed, she turned and swiftly walked away.

She could hear Sasuke shuffling around, most liking trying to put on some clothes. But, she slammed the front door before he could even make it out of the bed room.

'If you wanted to kill me Sasuke, you should have aimed for in between the eyes. It would have been quicker and more absolute.'


End file.
